1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to include hanging type organizing devices and, more particularly, to an article holder particularly adapted for being supported by a fence.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a seemingly endless list of activities performed at home that require the use of a ladder in order to allow its user to gain access to areas that otherwise would be inaccessible. However, as handy as ladders are, they are not without their disadvantages. Perhaps the biggest disadvantage is that they require a large storage area that most people do not have in their homes or garages. As a result, fences, particularly chain link fences, become a popular spot to hang a ladder. Various methods such as hooks, straps, cords, wire and the like are used but are often not easy to access, and may place stress on the fence fabric, possibly causing damage. This same problem exists with other items such as hoses, pool tools and toys, and the like commonly found in backyards.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,886, issued in the name of Clifford J. Considine, describes a hanger adapted to attach to a post
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,824, issued in the name of Robert E. Peterson and George W. Peterson, describes a method of hanging a clay flowerpot
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,319, issued in the name of Walter L. Grassi, describes an adjustable planter box hanger
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,502, issued in the name of Seymour Emalfarb and Bradley S. Emalfarb, describes an article hanger to be connected to an upright support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,433, issued in the name of Carson Kelly Smith, describes a supporting bracket to support two planting pots
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,377, issued in the name of Genaro E. Quesada, describes a device for hanging articles from a chain link fence
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,911, issued in the name of Dan H. Vollink, describes a fence mounted hanger
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,817, issued in the name of Peter Mosteller, describes a hanger adapted to connect or attach items to a chain link fence
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,499, issued in the name of George H. Simmons, describes a hanger which can be attached to a diagonal rod or wire
Consequently, there is a need for a means by which ladders and similar objects can be easily hung from fences without the disadvantages as described above
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved hanging type organizing device.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved article holder particularly adapted for being supported by a fence.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided designed to hold extension ladders to fences for storing purposes. The invention consists primarily of a wood or plastic base or back structure that is hung from the top rail of the fence by two large rafter-type hooks. A conventional ladder hook is then mounted to the face of the base or back structure to support the ladder. The invention would be used in pairs. The invention is also envisioned to have other applications as well such as hanging hoses, potted plants, gardening tools and supplies, pool tools or toys, and the like. envisioned that other smaller versions of the invention could be used for similar applications such as on the side bed rail of a hospital bed for holding personal items or medical supplies, or on the inside of a car door for holding fast food or electronic devices.
The use of the present invention allows storage of awkward and unwieldy items on outdoor fences in a manner which is not only quick, easy and effective, but does not damage the fence as well.